


Severus leaves

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, No grammar, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: We’re leaving hogwarts





	Severus leaves

Harry concentrate Hermione says from across the table.  sorry It's just that I have a lot of thing’s on my mind today. Is this about snape asking you to meet him earlier? Perhaps nodding at her, everything will be fine I'm sure it’s nothing looking at him with worried eyes.

 

I'm almost finished with the positions essay ron interrupts that blasted bat gives us the hard essays! Ron! Hermione scowls 

 

Harry hasn’t noticed the shouting between his friends too anxious and curious fidgeting with his pen tapping loudly. He just wanted to leave and meet up with his lover but had to finish today’s lesson's.

 

 

 A half an hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione were finished with Harry scrambling to put his books in his bag ignoring the concerned looks both his friend's were giving him.

 

 

I’ll be a while don't wait up for me as I stormed out of the common room, I had this bad feeling about meeting up with severus. 

 

 

Severus had told me to meet in the forbidden forest for some odd reason making him even more nervous feeling his heart beat rapidly going fast as the destination comes into view.   

 

He could see severus standing there as he made his way across the field. Harry gave him a happy smile and wondering why the older man didn’t give him one in return.

 

I say hi to him wrapping my arms around him then pulling him into a chaste kiss.

 

What's wrong with you I ask currently frustrated 

 

Severus backed away from me not answering my question. Severus I snap 

 

 

Come on a take a take a walk with me Severus says  leading me in to the forbidden forest 

 

 

We need to talk

 

 

Spit it out then saying impatiently 

 

We’re leaving Hogwarts 

 

 

What I say shocked 

 


End file.
